Like Puzzle Pieces
by rodeo-duck
Summary: Brittana. "The low menacing growl comes deep within her throat, and Brittany wonders how people think she's the dim witted one."


**Disclaimer: **Not mine, but oh I've had this plot bunny around my head for days now I'm just glad it wrote itself out finally. Probably done to death, but I wanted my shot at it :D

This one is Brittany's perpective, hopefully I did some justice.

Comments are love.

* * *

Its only Tuesday afternoon and already there is a pulse behind her left eye that Santana recognizes as anger and she has to tell herself to breathe. Puck is being an idiot, and he _clearly_ doesn't get the fact that Santana wants nothing to do with him, she's found something better. Her perfectly manicured nails are digging half moons into her palms and she's close to snapping his head off.

"Puck…" The low menacing growl comes deep within her throat, and Brittany wonders how people think she's the dim witted one.

Brittany quickly moves to diffuse the situation, because clearly no one is going to stop Santana from ripping Puck a new one, but they're at school now and all she can do is gently play with Santana's hair, glad at least when Santana releases a heave and pinching the bridge of her nose, going over a list of cons as to why it would be bad to kill Puck now. Brittany whispers quietly into her ear that when they get home later today she'll make it better, and Santana grins wickedly, her sour mood suddenly evaporated. She laces fingers with Brittany as she throws Puck one last withering glare and to her credit he shrinks back into his corner. She tells herself that it was a victory regardless, because Puck really did start to cringe at the last moment and now she was holding hands with Brittany. Brittany for her part just smiles serenely to herself because she's glad no one got hurt this time. She also thinks it's cute that to anyone who isn't looking too close it would appear that Santana dictates between the two, but really really she knows that Santana is putty in her hands when she wants: and it only adds to her smile as her fingers are laced with hers as they leave the glee practice room, Santana returning the small squeeze to her hand.

...

When they turn the corner out of sight, Santana can't wait and after quickly looking around to make sure no one is coming, she kisses Brittany hot and quick and Brittany now knows the fights fizzled out of her, so she nuzzles her neck and squeezes her hand again. The moment is so perfect that the words that have been on Brittany's lips for months now almost escape, but she doesn't want to scare the other girl off, because she doesn't know what she would do if her life were devoid of Santana.

She figures it might be light losing all the sunshine in the world, and even though Santana says, sex is not dating, she still sees the look in her eyes and so Brittany decides to wait her out. Then someone turns the corner and Santana mutters obscenities under her breath as she jumps from Brittany, and Brittany knows that she's just counting the seconds until school lets out and Santana can have Brittany all to herself.

...

Brittany almost never curses. Santana does that enough for the both of them. She never really finds a reason to, she likes most people well enough; unlike Santana whose gruffness and mostly all bite attitude don't leave much room for anything else– not while they're at school anyways – her reputation is far too important for that. But when Santana finds her after school with her hair in a messy ponytail and sweatpants later that night, Brittany can't resist but only curse softly in Dutch as flat warm palms make their way up her stomach. She knows Santana likes it however, because she's whispering things in Spanish now and Brittany is only half paying attention, because Santana knows exactly where to touch. Offending articles of clothing are up and over heads and shoulders and her ponytail has come undone. Her knees hit the back of her bed – which is too small for the both of them but they make it fit, somehow – and Santana is already on top of her, long fingers exploring as her hot mouth kisses its way down her neck.

Later when they're tangled up in her small bed, she thinks of them as a ying-yang couple; Santana with her long black hair, curvy body, and dark skin and oozing self satisfaction and confidence even through her shorter stature, and Brittany all long, leggy, pale, blonde, bubbly. They fit like two puzzle pieces completing and complimenting each other, because Santana lets her be herself around Brittany, the walls down and laughing, and she doesn't make Brittany feel dumb but makes her feel wanted and loved. Brittany lets her cuddle her close at night, and it is in these quiet moments that Brittany knows she has found her soul mate and she wants no one else.

...

She thinks Santana feels it too because when she ties them together at the wrist the next day for an afternoon with a long red ribbon, Santana doesn't say anything, just a hidden twinkle in her eye, and Brittany knows the words are there for her feelings, just Santana can be a bit slow putting words together sometimes. The gears are turning in Santana's head and Brittany thinks it's a good sign when Santana says,

"Well if I'm destined to be tied to someone forever, I'm just glad it's you."


End file.
